


A sleeping man and a loving man 沉睡的男人与恋爱的男人

by isaiah5075



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaiah5075/pseuds/isaiah5075
Summary: Inspired by Ranmaru Zariya's graphic novel of the same name. Besides Jean's family origins, there is something else Nino's hiding from his friend.[This is a Chinese Fanfic but If there is more interest I will try to translate the full text into English]





	A sleeping man and a loving man 沉睡的男人与恋爱的男人

“早安……尼诺。你又留下来过夜了啊。”

当吉恩哈欠连天地向我问好时，我正与一瓶因为冷藏太久封口被堵住的果酱搏斗着。这是萝塔拜托的事，我不想辜负她的期待，因此将全部精力放在了上面，对吉恩只随口敷衍了一句，

“谁让你发酒疯不让我走呢。”

话说出口我才觉得有些不妙，我不该开这种玩笑，即便它是真的，也不该被拿来当作玩笑。

“我很怀疑。”但吉恩却并不在意，“不过我都不记得了，就随你怎么说吧。”

我松了口气。

类似的对话已经进行过不下二十次了。

 

事情的发端是一盒草莓味的酒心巧克力。十年前，我刚处理好父亲的后事回到巴登，就被命令去探望这对失去双亲的苦命兄妹。老爷的刻薄我早有体会，但能毫无怨言地接下这种任务的我，大概也不能用正常人的行为准则去评判了。

总之那盒酒心巧克力就是老爷事先备好的慰问品。他甚至帮我编好了前几天离开的理由：本来要作为伴郎参加朱默克区表亲的婚礼，路上听闻挚友家里的变故，立即改变行程飞了回来。然而我并没有机会为自己的缺席进行辩解，因为开门的吉恩看起来糟透了：虽然跟平常一样目无表情，但眼角的红色怎么想都不是普通失眠造成的。

我试着谈论一些路上的见闻来转移他的注意力，但吉恩凉薄的反应很快就让我无法将对话进行下去。很快我的心情也变得焦躁起来，想起自己也只是勉强压抑着不去思考“我失去了什么”。在冷静下来之前我借口查看萝塔的状况逃走了，回来时发现吉恩把那盒巧克力吃了个精光。我想如果我无论如何都要成为一个未成年饮酒教唆犯，还不如一开始就带几瓶酒过来，因为吉恩其实并没有那么喜欢巧克力，现在却因为它们醉得像一口气喝了十杯不兑水伏特加。

我把吉恩抱进房间，替他脱去厚重的家居服，盖上被子。又站那看了他一会儿，仿佛是在确认“多瓦人看起来会比同龄人年轻几分”的传言是否是真的。就在我准备离开时，忽然听见某人在小声嘀咕什么。我犹豫地回到床边想确认自己是否听错了，却发现吉恩好像醒过来了，无神的蓝色双眼注视着我，又或者注视着某个更远的地方。

吉恩？我喊了一声，没有回答，取而代之的是环住我脖子的双手，以及忽然贴上来的炙热的双唇。

可悲的是我的思想斗争甚至没能持续超过一秒，就用我所知的最热烈的方式回应了这个吻。

要说我对吉恩一点意思都没有，那无疑是在骗人。我在他出生的那一刻起就喜欢上他了，只是从未想过这份感情会衍生出情欲的成分，更没想过有一天我们会这样四肢相缠着纾解对方的欲望。如我猜测的那样，虽然处在这个年纪，但吉恩并不是那种会频繁解决生理需求的人。所以当我第一次用手帮他发泄出来之后，他并不满足，于是我又做了一次，这一次用嘴。我没有帮男人做这种事的喜好，但吉恩身体之敏感却让我欲罢不能。我享受看见他因我指尖的挑逗而面色潮红的样子。我愿意一直重复这件事，直到他再也射不出来什么东西，我也因为三天两夜的连续奔波而精疲力竭。

那之后这样的夜晚还有很多。假使我永远缄口不言的话，吉恩或许这辈子都不会知道他在床上有多粘人。而我正有这样的打算。虽然事情开始于吉恩无意识的邀约，但我心里清楚需要借此来获取慰藉的只有我一人而已：吉恩一向意志坚定，遭受打击也能很快振作起来，并且在失去父母的今后可以为了萝塔变得更加坚强。而我却除了他的身边没有任何别的归处了。

于是我告诉自己这是我应得的，并向吉恩隐瞒了他的梦游症（即便这是只要通过戒酒和周期性服药就能治愈的最轻微的一种），甚至还时常怂恿他去买醉，将每一次计划之中的酒后乱性当作自己从未被允诺过的辛劳工作的奖励。

我无心美化这段关系，但事实是很多时候我们只是相拥着接吻，少数时候则会更进一步。这虽然是我借酒力引导而成的局面，但要做到什么程度都取决于吉恩当天有多大的热忱。我给自己设置的底线是不做到最后。也许听起来没什么说服力，但仅余的一点廉耻心还是告诉我抱一个不清醒状态的人太过头了。我试着把多余的欲望转嫁到其他床伴身上，然而等我回过神来时，夜店搭讪的对象已经只剩下金发蓝瞳这一种选项了。

其实当意识到这点时，我就告诉自己是时候停手了。但那也是很久之前的事，毕竟人类向自己承诺的“下一次”，永远都只会是“下一次”。直到在多瓦的那个夜晚，拖延的恶果终于反噬，让我连自己的底线都打破。

如果非要为自己开脱几句的话，我会说那位的一声感谢让我产生了前所未有的动摇。我想我本应该感到高兴的，毕竟除了吉恩和萝塔，很少会有人对我说谢谢。但“除了吉恩和萝塔”这个想法本身就足够危险了，正是那位让我意识到了这点——就像我告诉吉恩的那样，我太沉溺于这份发根于谎言的感情中了。

之后还说了什么大逆不道的话我全然不记得，再次醒来时，自己已经安然躺在旅店的床铺上，而吉恩则蜷在沙发一隅，裹着一张毛毯睡着了。他也醉了吗，还是没有，或许是因为酒劲还没褪去，又或许是因为壁炉里跳动的火光太具煽动性，让我不禁想要亲自确认——这是我第一次主动去吻吉恩，而他温柔地回应了我，这让我得寸进尺起来。

我也曾想过如果有朝一日自己真的越了界，或是被吉恩察觉到了什么，就把错误全部推给酒精，再发个这辈子滴酒不沾的毒誓就好。但事情怎么可能这样简单？时间过去太久，所以我忘记了，想要不留痕迹地拥抱自己喜欢的人是何其困难的一件事。我极少能有机会在明亮的环境下触碰吉恩的身体。他的肢体苍白而纤细，就像某种从未被染指过的无垢瓷器，让我离奇地不愿用温柔的方式去取悦他。与以往不同，粗糙的前戏过后，我扣住吉恩的手指，想让他只靠后面就获得高潮。看他因为欲望没能得到抚慰而无助地扭动腰肢，我更加无法制止自己欺凌的冲动。好几次吉恩似要张口说些什么，最终都变成了唇缝间细碎的呻吟。这样茫然无措，这样惹人怜爱，我却只想啃噬他的每一寸肌肤，捣碎了吞入腹中……我都不敢相信时间竟把我对他的感情拧得如此扭曲。

当我为熟睡的吉恩清理身体时，他神色安宁得就好像做了什么美梦。而我则想明白了三件事：

第一，自己是个没有自制力的混球。第二，吉恩虽然在同性交往方面的经验为零，却相当具有天分。第三，这必须是最后一次。

 

“就是这样，我本来打算在下一次找你吃饭时坦白的，结果却发生了更为要紧的事，”吉恩知道尼诺指的是自己身世曝光、去找他求证这件事，“相比之下我做的那些蠢事简直既幼稚又可笑。那时我说不会再让你察觉到我的视线，也有没脸见你的意味在里面。”

再接下来就是弗罗旺区枪击事件，和ACCA未生先死的政变了。吉恩小嘬了一口。他确实是没有机会向我开口。

一时间餐桌上只剩下刀具碰撞的声音。掌握着主动权的人在整理好思绪之前，先出手把最后一颗草莓拣走吃掉了。

“……你不打算说点什么吗。”尼诺拄着额头，语气听起来十分懊恼，“事到如今，我也不指望你能原谅我了。不如说如果你不骂我几句，我想即使我们不相往来了，我也无法原谅自己的。”

吉恩倏地放下叉子，将目光投向刚刚被尼诺拾起来的打火机。

“说起来我们第一次见——不，是我初见尼诺的时候，尼诺也是捡起了我落在地上的什么东西吧。好像是圆珠笔来着？我记起来了。”

尼诺看起来完全不明白吉恩想说什么，后者却不紧不慢地将手伸进平时放烟的上衣口袋，掏出来一个小瓶子。

“这是治疗情节性梦游症的药，每天两次，随餐服下，我已经吃了快半个月了，托它的服，最近连健忘症也好了不少。

“此外，我还清楚记得那晚发生在多瓦的事。好好想想吧尼诺，你在我之前就倒下了，我又没什么想不开的事，为什么还一个人喝闷酒？所以，虽然我很想责备你的隐瞒不报，但至少在这件事上，它是你情我愿的。只不过我当时以为你还处在醉意之中，而你则是反之。

“其实以前那些夜晚我多少有些零散的记忆，过去都把它们当作了梦境而已，因为失恋而擅自将尼诺当成性幻想对象什么的，这种事我也说不出口。倒不如说那天真的触碰到你之后，反而松了一口气。它让我确信自己是对你本人产生了欲望，而非把你当作了谁的替代品。

“对了，虽然这样说有点没良心，也是因为你我才难得主动去一次医院，顺势证实自己的猜想并接受治疗的。因此就结果而言还是尼诺“帮”我治好了这个病，这样说能让你好受一点吗？

“可是吉恩——”

“你喊着我的名字为我挡下子弹的那个瞬间，让我忽然意识到没有人会仅仅出于职责和友情就慌乱至此的。说实话，得知这世上竟有一个人能为自己做到那个地步，我很感激，但更多还是生气。一方面是气你不重视自己的性命，另一方面是气自己十多年来从未试着了解你真实的心情。就这点而言，我们俩算是扯平了：如果你能原谅我这么多年来一直忽视了你的视线，那我也能原谅你的……姑且称之为合理索取吧。

“所以尼诺，既然如今没有任何人会来阻止你了，别放弃你对我的感情好吗？我都已经下定决心今后也会好好看着你了，你却突然说要撇清关系之类的话，也太让我难堪了。”

一口气说完，吉恩捂住了自己的脸。“不敢相信我真的说出来了。我现在脸一定红得吓人。”

“……谁知道，一定是服务生端错饮料了。”尼诺轻笑了一声，“现在，把手拿开。”

吉恩照做了。尼诺捏住他的下巴，在服务生擦身而过的瞬间给了他一个吻。

吉恩心想这未免太老套了，然而整个世界仿佛噤声了一般，除了自己的心跳什么也听不到。

 

END

 

  _After_ _Story，一些亟待考证的小事_

  1. 尼诺是那种会把认真交往的对象宠上天的人，所以第一次做爱时由占有欲折射出的欺凌冲动在他们确定关系之后就一扫而空了。然而比起过于绅士的做法，吉恩却更喜欢稍微粗暴一点的性爱，他们偶尔会在这点上产生分歧，却因两人的用词都过于委婉而产生鸡同鸭讲的场景。
  2. 两人的关系转变之后，吉恩经常有一些奇怪的坚持，比如过马路时一定要让尼诺先走左边，自己走右边，换边之后又调过来；还有就是虽然后者一再表示没有必要，但吉恩去比较偏远的区出差总会给尼诺捎带小型纪念品，有时还是成对的。尼诺以前一直以为粗心大意是吉恩不受女性的唯一原因，现在他彻底迷惘了。 
  3. 尼诺是双性恋，初恋对象是小学三年级同班的可爱系女生。他从未为性向苦恼过，认定喜欢上一个人是一件不可逆的事，性别是最末位的考虑。吉恩则是因为没有与人交往的经验，所以跟性向有关的考虑本也与他无关。然而这点在他与尼诺开始交往之后微妙地不成立了。证据是尼诺在他的书架上发现了一本《三十年点滴记录——多瓦王国同性婚姻合法化进程白皮书》，而吉恩在“首都巴登尚未承认同性婚姻的合法性”那一行做了高光标注。
  4. 当他们更老一些、变得开始喜欢回忆往昔的时候，吉恩突然表示他一直都记得这辈子第一次酒精中毒的那天自己躺在床上对尼诺说了什么。“你平安回来真是太好了。”虽然尼诺调侃吉恩多半是美化了自己的记忆，但仍然温柔地亲了他许多次。




End file.
